


Tired Uzuamki

by Afoxanddragonwriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Piggyback Ride, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoxanddragonwriter/pseuds/Afoxanddragonwriter
Summary: Sasuke sighed and shook his head. He noticed how...loopy the blonde was acting. So, he decided to cut the training short and let the boy rest. The Uchiha lifted himself up and started heading to Boruto’s house. He could feel the gentle rise and fall of the boy’s chest. This pulled a small smile of the male’s lips. A small chuckled pooled out of his throat. He found the boy interesting at times. He’s like his father in many ways and at the same time, he’s not. Sasuke hummed. This boy had grown on him. And he still is.“What am I to do with you, child?”





	Tired Uzuamki

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic I wrote that I forgot to put up.

The wind was cool and the trees’ leaves danced. The blonde haired child was lying on the ground of the training field. The grass around the child was matted down in patches of various sizes. He had been training on his Ninjutsu and not his Rasengan. His sensei, Sasuke, had decided that the blonde had neglected jutsus and that those he would be focusing on for the next week or so. But, for now Boruto was resting.

“Man, I’m hurting.”

The 13 year old was sore. His sensei drilled him on different Ninjustus and his muscles cried for rest. Boruto did not know when his sensei will have him resume, but he was hoping it would be a while. But, there was something that had irked the blonde. He had forgot to bring his water and he was very thirsty. Boruto closed his heavy lidded eyes and sighed.

“Here.”

The blonde blinked and saw the raven male holding a water container. Boruto lifted his hand, which left like solid concrete, and took the offered liquid. The other male walked over to a fallen log and sat. He was used to the boy forgetting something. So, it was a natural habit that the Uchiha would pack extra supplies when training the blonde.

“You’ve been training well lately.”

Boruto nodded in a sleepy fashion. He was now sitting up, but he left heavy and sore. The blonde also didn’t get a good night’s sleep. So, he was training will tired. Boruto knew that if his sensei found out, he’ll be given the longest lecture of his young life. The young blonde was getting up, so he could continue training. But, he fell back onto his back with a grunt. He was tired and wanted to sleep.

“Come on, sleepyhead. I’ll carry you.”

The blonde blinked and looked to the sound of the voice. It was his sensei. The male was knelt in front of the Uzumaki with his back to him. The tired blonde understand what the other had said in full or when he had appeared in front of him. All the boy really hear was ‘I’ll carry you.’ and this was all he need to know. He lifted himself up and latched onto the Uchiha’s offered back. Boruto left the other wrap his arm under his rear and he settle against the clothe. He wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. He closed his eyes and fell asleep fast.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. He noticed how...loopy the blonde was acting. So, he decided to cut the training short and let the boy rest. The Uchiha lifted himself up and started heading to Boruto’s house. He could feel the gentle rise and fall of the boy’s chest. This pulled a small smile of the male’s lips. A small chuckled pooled out of his throat. He found the boy interesting at times. He’s like his father in many ways and at the same time, he’s not. Sasuke hummed. This boy had grown on him. And he still is.

“What am I to do with you, child?”


End file.
